The Next Avengers
by Clare13
Summary: Erica Renee Foster is a sixteen year old girl living in New Mexico with her Astrophysicist mother, Jane, and Jane's assistants. When Erica's mother goes missing she has to go to the one person in her life that she absolutely hates; her father. Erica never knew him and never cared to know him. So when she goes to find him what she gets is even more than she exspected.
1. Chapter 1

**Sooooo this is my very first fan fiction so please don't be harsh! Ummmmm so ya. I don't own any of the marvel characters *Sigh* but I do own Erica, Alyssa, and Donny! So ya…read, review! **

Chapter One

"Erica Renee Foster, get your butt out of bed and get to school!" My mom's tired voice shouts down the cramped hallway of our trailer. I groan and throw a pillow at my now open door. I drag myself out of bed before walking down the hall and into the kitchen_. _

"Morning." I say to Darcy as I sit down at the cramped booth. She merely glances up from her book in acknowledgment.

"Eat up. I won't be home till late tonight. You may go to Donny's but if I find out you did anything moronic your ass will be mine." Mom says while setting a big plate of blueberry pancakes in front of me. I roll my eyes and start eating the delicious meal.

"No skipping school today or else you won't be going anywhere till you're thirty." She says, fixing me with her 'I'll kick your ass' look. I raise my eyebrow at her; tempting her. We stare at each other for a few seconds before she smiles and shakes her head.

"Eat." She says pointing at me with a spatula. I chuckle and finish off the food before walking back to my room. I quickly throw on black ripped skinny jeans and a black shirt with a black and white American flag painted on the front. As I rush down the cramped hallway I stuff my feet in my old pair of chucks and grab my backpack. I am running out of the trailer in record time.

I run down the sidewalk until I enter the town of Galisteo, New Mexico. I walk to the small dinner on the corner of Main Street and go inside. I sit at our booth and wait.

"Hey." Donny Craig says with his cheesy smile as he sits down across from me. I smile back at the blue eyed nerd.

"My friend what have you done to your precious hair?" I say staring at what used to be his long brown hair. He had cut it all off! I stare at him in shock.

"Oh you know New Mexico is hot…thick hair and heat….not the best pair." He says with thick sarcasm. I scowl at him before reaching for his hair. I whimper when I feel the shaven hair.

"Stop being dramatic it's just hair." He says rolling his eyes. I narrow my eyes before getting up and walking away. I walk out to his beat up pickup truck and get into the driver's seat.

"Nuh uh chick. I think you need my keys to-" He stops when he sees his keys dangling from my fingers. I roll my eyes when he stutters and huffs and puffs.

"Come on, Donny-Dear, get in the truck." I say with a big smile. He shakes his head and opens the door before getting in. I smile evilly and push the gas pedal down.

"I hate you." He mutters before I take off down the road. I just smile wide at him.

**So sorry for making it so short but it's just a start so ya…hope you liked it…I know author's notes get boring so I probably won't be doing one every time. Review if you would like to. **** Live long and prosper! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Good day my fine friends! This chapter took a little longer and I hope you like it! I own none of the kickass superheroes *Sad Sigh* but I own Erica in all of her kickassyness (Is that even a word?!) and Alyssa in all her friendliness, and Donny-Dear in all his nerdyness! Enjoy! **

**Chapter Two**

"Tell me Donny…why did you let Erica drive?" Alyssa Davis says while looking at my crappy parking job. She had just gotten done giving Donny compliment after compliment on his damned haircut, during which I glared at his head. Donny sighs and face palms. I pat his back with a big cheesy grin and walk back toward the school where I am now late for fourth hour English. I walk down the halls whistling, like you do, and slamming an open locker or two before actually walking toward class. I bust into the classroom with a carefree smirk.

"Miss Foster, so glad of you to grace us with your presence!" Mrs. Barns says sarcastically.

"Anytime Liz." I say while walking to my seat. She narrows her eyes at me but otherwise ignores me and goes on with her lecture on verbs. I get it run, walk, jump, talk; they are all things we do. But I don't need a freaking lecture on how to use them.

"Foster." Mrs. Barns says catching me off guard.

"Sorry I didn't hear the question. I was too busy thinking about Peter Anderson's snake if you know what I mean." I say casually. Everyone chuckles and poor Pete turns into a tomato. I feel bad for embarrassing him, but hey you got to get some laughs. I wink at him just to fluster him all over again. Mrs. Barns coughs thickly and looks me dead in the eye.

"I asked for a verb." She says with a dark glint in her eye. I would have said something even dirtier but she had that 'do it and you die' look so I just said run. Sorry my fans but I'm too young to die.

Five minutes later I'm nailed in the head with a piece of paper. It reads 'Where is your daddy, bitch.' My hand fists up and I hiss in anger. My glare goes to Lindsey Kenish in the third row. She is giggling with her bitch friends and I know she threw it.

'In bed with your mom.' I write back and toss it onto her desk. She picks it up and I smirk as she reads it. She looks back at me with a shocked face that turns immediately into hate. We scowl at each other for the rest of class.

It's true my dad isn't around. I have never met him, but apparently my mom and him were in love. But like I always say, he wouldn't have left if he loved her.

By sixth period I feel like a sloth. I am half asleep from the nap in Spanish and a little dizzy from not eating the shitty school lunch.

"I feel like a freaking tipsy sloth." I moan to Donny as I sit in the desk next to his. He looks over at me with all his nerdy awesomeness and raises his eyebrow.

"Sloth?" He questions.

"Yes a sloth. They are unbelievably slow….." I trail off as if it's the most logical thing.

"Sometimes I worry about your sanity, my friend." Donny says ruffling my hair. I squint at him and a cheesy grin covers my face.

"Me to, Donny-Dear, me to." I giggle like a school girl at completely nothing until Coach Hale throws me the 'shut up' look and he starts his lecture Venus. I groan halfway through class and bang my head softly on my desk.

"I'm sorry, Miss Foster, am I boring you or are you just choosing not to listen?" Coach Hale questions.

"Fifty, fifty my friend. I am listening though." I say. Donny rolls his eyes and goes face first onto the desk.

"Oh really? Then tell me how many days does it take for Venus to orbit the whole sun." He asks. I chuckle. Easiest question in the book.

"224.7 days." I say straight away. He looks stunned for a moment before nodding slowly in silence and I smile in victory. Finally the bell rings!

"Yes!" I yell while running out of the class room.

"Don't run Foster!" I hear from several teachers on my way out of the school building.

"Freedom!" I yell while jumping into the back of Donny's pickup truck.

"What are we doing today?" Donny asks through the trucks glass panel window. I think for a moment before grinning wickedly.

"Oh shit why is Erica grinning like that?" Alyssa says in alarm as she joins him in the truck. I smile innocently and laugh maniacally.

"Why are we friend with her?" Donny asks platinum blonde Alyssa. She shakes her head ruefully and puts her seat belt on. I lay down on my back in the bed of the truck, using my backpack as a pillow. I listen vaguely to my best friend's chatter, but I'm really focusing on the sky.

The sky has zero clouds today. My favorite type of day. I could stare into the endless blue ocean in the sky forever. My mom as an Astrophysicist has always had a fascination with the night sky and all the countless stars and planets that occupy it, but I have always been fascinated with sky during the day time. During the day you see beautiful clouds and beautiful endless blue. Not as extravagant as the night sky, my mom says, but to me it's the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Earth to Erica." Alyssa says as she leans through the small window. She is wearing purple contacts today with sparkle eyeliner; she changes looks every day.

"Sorry." I mumble while sitting up and looking at her.

"Where do you want to eat? I voted Carly's and so did Donny." She says smiling as Donny's name. I roll my eyes. She has had an endless crush on Donny since last year when he drove her home from a party. She was a apparently drunk of her ass and Donny took her home, but sadly she has know balls and won't even ask him out.

"Carly's is fine." I say lying back down and starring at my blue sky. We drive to the small restaurant and get a booth by the windows. We spend an hour sitting in Carly's eating her delicious pie and laughing together.

"I hate to say this, but dads gonna want me home soon." Alyssa says while stretching like a cat. I smile and jump over the back of the booth; landing smoothly by Alyssa.

"Come Donny-Dear, we must get Miss Alyssa home!" I say loudly before running out of the restaurant with a mock serious face. Like last time I jump into the bed of the truck and get comfortable in the rust bucket Donny calls a truck.

"You guys want to come to the trailer tomorrow?" I ask as we hit the back roads leading to Alyssa's lake house.

"And do what?" Alyssa asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Ummmmm movies? Prank calls? Fun?" I ask with a cocky smirk. Donny shakes with silent laughter and I grin.

"Alright smartass I'm in." Alyssa says with a roll of her eyes and flip of her platinum hair. I chuckle and look expectantly at Donny.

"Donny!" I sing in a soprano voice. He cringes and Alyssa covers her ears.

"Fine! Fine! I'm in! God!"

` "Nope it's just me Erica Renee." I say with a big smile. He rolls his eyes and says good bye to Alyssa as she climbs out of the truck. I take her place in the passenger seat as we drive back to town.

"What's your mom doing tonight?" Donny finally asks. I shrug and continue looking at the sunset in front of us.

"You staying with me?" He asks a minute later.

"Yep." I say popping the 'p'. He nods like he knew I was going to stay. I always stay with Donny when my mom, Darcy, and Erik go on an exploratory mission. I've stayed so much that his mom, Anna, has a blanket and pillow in the hall closet just for me and me only.

"Mom made stew if you're hungry." Donny's little brother Ben says as we walk into the house. I smile down at the shaggy haired boy and he blushes profusely.

I follow Donny to his room where he lays my blanket on the floor and throws the pillow into my arms. I nod in thanks and lay down on the pallet. He stares at me for a moment, looking for any emotion on my face. He doesn't find any that worries him so he walks into the bathroom. I fall asleep before he comes out.


End file.
